A Tale of a Troll, An Awesome Guy, and Iceland
by GoldenAurora
Summary: What happens when Prussia goes too far at a world meeting and chooses a Nordic as a victim? They are forced to live in Japan and live like normal teens, that's what. Fem!Iceland,Gakuen, and Izaya in all his trolly glory. What more could you want?
1. Prologue

**ouo;; Okay, so this is my first serious fanfic. I'm new to this um, field per say, so bear with me.**

**Just be warned now: This prologue is filled with my own version of sarcasm and humor in the beginning, then I sort of focus more on dialogue. So yeah, this is my writing style. Original, yes? xD**

**Since the Nordics don't have any 'official' names yet, I will just use some original ones. I'll post the rest of their names later.**

**I'm also going to put my own little twist on their personalities that were given in the Hetalia Wiki.**

**So here's some info that you guys will need for right now:**

**Fem!Iceland's name is Lúcía Gyllendóttir. (The last name means 'daughter of gold' c: ) and she is 16**

**Prussia is 17 /killed**

**Germany is older than him. I'm not really going to reference their history that much. I'll be focusing more on the Nordics background if I feel the need to.**

**Like I said before, I will post the other Nordic's names once I feel the need to use them. ;D**

* * *

Tale Of A Troll, An Awesome Guy, and Iceland

**-Prologue-**

Today was supposed to be a typical World Meeting for our beloved nations today, but it ended up being anything but typical. Well, don't they always end up in chaos? Of course they do, but that opening line sounded more epic. It got your attention, right? Right…?

Ahem, anyways, it started off as any normal meeting would. The loud bantering, France and Im Yong Soo trying to grope someone, Poland threatening Russia with his 'rule' to protect his little Liet, America eating a hamburger and mocking Iggy….

The delicate balance of things was soon displaced when Prussia thundered in, obviously drunk.

Heck, he wasn't even a country anymore, so why was he even there in the first place?

"H-heeeeey e'ryone! The –hic- awesmm onshere~" he sing-songed before wobbling over to a bemused France and sitting on his lap.

This elicited snickers and mumbles of protest from a few nations, yet Gilbert did not seem to hear, nor care. Spain however, was mortified by his friend and slumped slowly in his seat. You could say that his face was 'as bright as a cherry tomato'. Ha. Look at that. I actually came up with a good simile.

Back to the point, again.

So, a certain Alfred Jones and Elizaveta Hedervary were laughing hysterically at the funny scene (and the jokes they were exchanging about the wasted albino.) This caused the Prussian to stand up and tower over the two, his glazed-over eyes still managing to be (somewhat) intimidating. "Whasso funny?" he slurred.

"Oh, nothing." A smug Hungary replied. "You just always seem to make an ass out of yourself."

This caused the drunken ex-nation's face to scrunch up. "You….Better watch watchu say. Tha- wasnn nice." He said as he wobbled onto his feet, and of all the things he could have done, he climbed up on the giant table and began to dance for no reason whatsoever.

A flustered Germany stormed through the doors right at this moment, his Italian counterpart trailing. Poor Feliciano forgot to take his pasta out of the pot before he left to go to the meeting. So he insisted that he go back or else it would break apart and he wouldn't have any 'after-meeting' pasta. Running pointless errands like this always seemed to exasperate Ludwig. But, what could he do? Italy was his closest friend.

However, once the German laid eyes on his brother, he became extremely annoyed. You could practically feel the urge to facepalm emanating from him. A drawn out sigh came from his parted lips before he glared at his brother once again. "Prussia. Get down. NOW." He said, his voice thundering with anger and finality. Gilbert stared at him for a moment atop the table, and then began to laugh. "Heeeey West~! C'mon up'ere." He hiccupped. "It'll be like tha- un time yo- AAAGHFFTH!"

The unlucky Prussian was cut short by his brother forcefully dragging him to the ground by his silvery hair and putting him in a headlock. "GO HOME." He boomed.

"But Weeeest. I dun' wanna goooo!" The albino whined into his brother's arm.

"That's it. You need to teach this guy how to not make an idiot out of himself, aru~" a very annoyed China stated. "Something like this always happens. If not here then somewhere else."

"M' awesome!" was all that Prussia said.

"See! That's exactly what I mean. He only cares about himself and how cool he is, aru~ You should…" China said, scanning the room. His eyes fell upon his brother and an evil smirk fell on his lips. "Send him to Japan. Let him live there and go to school. After all, he has the body of a 17 teen year-old human, aru~"

Poor Japan just sat there and stared at Germany, hoping that he said no. Prussia would probably attempt to claim his vital regions while living there. Or worse. This could not be good…

"Ne~ Doitsu, I think that wouldn't be a bad idea." Feliciano said lazily.

Germany looked thoughtfully at the two Asian countries, thinking about Italy's opinion. That idea didn't sound half bad. It would get Prussia out of his hair for a bit, and hopefully living in the Japanese culture will help improve his attitude. I mean seriously, Japan is quiet and reserved. The ex-nation could really learn from him. "Nihon-san, are you okay with this?" he said to his former ally.

Japan bowed his head, afraid to say no to the German. To be honest, the burly man still scared him just a tad. "Of course. I could easily arrange living quarters for him, and send him to school somewhere in Tokyo so I can keep a close eye on him."

Phew, calm and composed. Yet deeply inside his mind, he was killing the four nations. Slowly and painfully.

"But, I dun wanna be by m'self. I want someone to stay w'me." Gilbert said. It was funny that he still had an idea of what they were talking about considering the state he's in. Oh wait, I think that would be called writer's convenience. Heh.

"Well then, we'll need to find someone else who would be willing to go with you, mon ami." A very amused France responded. "Someone that could also pass for a teen so you can go to school together. But who…" he said mischievously.

All of the 'teenaged' nations shrunk in their chairs and pretended they weren't paying attention. Except for Im Yong Soo, of course. "Oh! I'll go, da ze~! I can finally be able to claim onii-sama's breasts as mine!" he said excitedly, his hands twitching.

"Korea. Maybe that wouldn't be a good idea…" Taiwan said quietly. The teen pouted and slumped in his seat. He never got to have any fun. Sheesh.

"Any'un wanna come?" Prussia asked. They were all scared to come with him because they were jealous of his awesomeness. Well, maybe he'll just have to settle with enie menie minie mo. "I'mma choose one of you'se now whether ya like it…or not."

Why all the teens sat in a group together was a mystery. But they did, so it was easy for Prussia to pick them out. Look at that, more writer's convenience. I'm on a roll. Or maybe that's how they organize the meetings. You never know.

His finger hovered over the group of younger teen nations. "Enie, menie, minie mo, catch a tiger by th'toe, If he hollers let'm go." He said, alternating unevenly between the nations. "Enie." Seychelles. "Menie." Latvia. "Minie." Estonia. "…MO!" The poor nation that he picked happened to be none other than poor Lúcía Gyllendóttir, who was zoned out and had no idea what was going on until Denmark began to laugh uncontrollably. "What…?" she said, still unsure of what exactly was going on. She cast a pleading look at Norway, hoping he could explain things for her. But no, he just had to sit there with that empty look on his face. Like, what the heck, couldn't he show some emotion. Or at least help her by speaking on her behalf in some way..?

Of course not. Some brother he was.

"That settles it, then! Iceland, you will be going with Prussia, aru~" China said as he walked over to her and pushed the teen towards Japan.

"…Wha-?" was all the Nordic could whisper before she was glomped by Prussia.

Germany nodded and sighed before prying Prussia off of Iceland. "I guess I have to take you home, then. Idiot." He then dragged the teen out of the conference room and headed back to their house. Sheesh, at least now he would _finally_ be getting a break.

The other teen nations sighed in relief as the two brothers left, glad that they weren't unfortunate enough to be chosen. All except for Korea, who was still sad that he was disqualified. "Unfair!" was all he mumbled over and over again.

Kiku sighed a bit in relief. Well, Iceland seemed responsible enough. Maybe she could watch over Prussia more since the old nation was going to be busy making sure that his country doesn't fall to shambles with the destructive ex-nation living there.

So that's it, yeah… He would let them live in his house in Ikebukuro that wasn't too far away from his own home. Raira Academy seemed like a good school for them to go to. It was one of the best in all of Tokyo, so that will work out good. Hopefully.

Iceland on the other hand, was very worried. This was not going to go well. Not at all. She barely even knew Japan or Prussia any higher than the acquaintance level. The snickers coming from Denmark weren't very assuring, either. She would make sure that he paid for that later. Or maybe now.

She turned to the older Nordic, a dark smile plastered to her face.

Iceland lifted her hand slowly and smacked him across the face, leaving a giant read mark that almost matched the deep scarlet color of the cuffs on his jacket.

Heh. He deserved it.

Japan sunk lower in his seat and tried to brace himself for his impending doom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this so far!**

**/gives ultra-special cookie**

**Wow, I'm on a roll with bullying these nations. xD**

**I would really appreciate some feedback. I'm new to this sort of thing, so I would like to know if I'm doing something wrong, or if there is any info I'm missing.**

**Oh and, before I forget:**

**Real names were used. If you don't know who I'm referring to, then here.**

***'Liet' is Lithuania and 'Iggy' is England (not their human names, but they are referred to as this sometimes.)**

***'Doitsu' means Germany in Japanese and 'Nihon' means Japan in Japanese.**

**Im Yong Soo- Korea**

**Gilbert-Prussia**

**Elizaveta-Hungary**

**Alfred-America**

**Feliciano-North Italy (not to be confused with his grouchy brother Romano)**

**Ludwig-Germany**

**Kiku-Japan**

**My goal is to have chapter one out by next Saturday, maybe.**

**So, don't be afraid to ask questions/supply constructive criticism; I don't bite. ;D**

**~Aurora**


	2. Chapter One Thanks For The Memories

**Heehee~ **

**Here's chapter 1! :D**

**I just want to give a quick shout out to Kokyou Konran for reviewing! You're amazing! C:**

**Also, I am so sorry to those few people that read this so far. ;n; It took me longer than expected to update.**

**I tried to get it out a bit sooner, but I long story short, I got bronchitis and couldn't do much of anything for a while.**

***I do not own Hetalia or DuraRAHRAH AH AH AH ROMA ROMAMA~**

**/killed**

**Or Lady Gaga.**

**Just sayin'.**

* * *

Tale Of A Troll, An Awesome Guy, and Iceland

**-Thanks For the Memories-**

_"Don't call my name, don't call my name~"_

Lúcía's POV- her house 

I heaved a sigh. I had no clothes that would be suitable for Japan's weather. I only had heavy clothes for obvious reasons and my overworn deep brown military jacket, fluffy blouse, and white boots. I always wore that, and I think that it would be_ very_ out of place in Japan's culture. Well, one good thing was that I at least I knew Japanese. Norway always said that in order to be a good country, you must know the ones around you, too. So yeah, I got that down. Whoopee.

What really upset me more was that I couldn't Mr. Puffin bring with me. He came with me everywhere. Well, except for the world meetings. (He liked to threaten England a lot...) So I had to give my beloved pet to Sealand until I was out of this mess. Of course that idiot got to bring his bird with him because the stupid thing 'didn't talk'. Psh. Of course it doesn't.

I lifted by fist up to my mouth and sighed heavily in frustration. I hate that Prussian for dragging me along with him. His brother should really look out for him more. I mean he's all "I'm mister macho awesome in-charge with wurst", he could at least be able to handle his own_ brother_.

But no, my amazing luck made sure that was not the case. I swear Norge's troll cursed me or something. Maybe it's because I won't call him onii-chan that caused him to favor that Danish ass over me. I mean seriously, he deserved it, yet I _still_ get scolded by Norway. The worst part was that it was in front of everyone. Norway always favored Denmark a bit more over me. I could tell by the way he looked at the spiky-haired nation. There was just something in his eyes that was different from the way he looked at everyone else.

But the look he gave me after I slapped Denmark was one I never saw before, nor do I hope to ever see again. It was a mix of incredulity and what seemed to be fear…

Gah! I need to stop this. How do I stop these stupid childish tears of frustration from coming? I rubbed my eyes and began to scan my room to see if I can find anything else I needed to pack while remembering the incident that occurred several hours ago.

Norway walked up to me and glared at me with icy eyes before helping the Dane up, who fell from the surprise of the well-aimed blown. "What the eff, Luci!" the stupid blonde said in that annoying tone while fixing his red cap. I just glared at him with my own version of Norway's expression that I semi-consciously picked up over the years. I didn't really do this kind of thing much. I usually just keep my emotions to myself like him, but I guess I just erupted. Norway grabbed my arm and locked me in his cold, criticizing glare. "Don't do that again, Iceland. You should know better than to do that, especially when we are at a world meeting. I am disappointed in you. I thought you were smarter than that." He said in his harsh and blunt manner. I knew he always criticized people, yet he never really bothered to point out my wrongdoings that much, let alone in public. I panicked slightly at his uncharacteristic behavior towards me. After all, I've looked up to him for so long, I should know that this was not good for him to be like this. Even before I knew he was my brother.

Also, he called me Iceland. He either calls me Ice, or my full human name. Never just Iceland. The emotions flowed through my brain, but I made sure my face stayed composed and stoic. I needed to get away from him to be able to keep it up, though. So I simply just walked away and sat pointedly on the far side of the table, next to Poland and Lithuania in silence for the rest of the painfully long meeting.

I noted Finland staring at me with his mouth agape several times during the rest of the meeting. I felt a bit guilty. I hated for the gentle Nordic to have to see my outburst.

And no, I did not want to see what Norway's face looked like after that, but I'm sure that he was casting some disapproving glances at me. Well, his version of a disapproving glance. It's more like his eyes get a bit squinted and his brows furrow slightly.

If I even _dared _to look at Denmark, Copenhagen would be no more. I knew that he was probably glaring daggers at me the entire time. He hated to be put into place. It must've been even worse to be put in place by a girl half his size at that.

I shook my head, trying to will the memories to hide somewhere deep in my mind to be forgotten.

I decided to completely concentrate on packing now. That will try to help me forget Norway and Denmark. Clothes. I needed clothes. Hm, so I guess I'll have to either borrow clothes from someone else or force Prussia to buy me clothes when we get to Ikebukuro. I knew for a fact that I couldn't count on Japan to willingly fork over some money to buy me some clothes. He was well-known for being stingy. I wouldn't make him, anyways. He was a victim in this, too. A victim with no freaking backbone, yet plenty of video games with heroes that do. How ironic.

So, I needed to find my cell phone. I'm pretty sure that it's on the kitchen table… Sighing, I ran out of the room and down the stairs to fetch my phone. I wasn't going to let my stay in Japan cut off all contact with the few nations I do happen to have ties with. After all, I still had some deals with Russia, and I couldn't just cut all of my ties with him. He is helping me after all. Everything in my country just went…downhill in 2008 with all of the banks crashing. I needed help and he offered it. Denmark, Sealand and Norway were less than pleased. They don't trust him. Hmph.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I was falling down the steps until I hit the floor. Hard. With a delayed yelp and muttered curse, I slowly lifted myself up and continued to walk _slowly _to the kitchen.

Of course my phone wasn't there.

Yeah, the only thing to make this day better would be if all of the volcanoes spread across my land erupted, wiped out the entire population and obviously make my entire body feel as if it were being dipped in molten iron. _Then _it would be perfect.

I flopped into the closest chair to me and bunched my hands into my long, faintly purple tinted silverish-blonde hair. How did I get myself into mess after mess? I was going so strong for a while…

But seriously, what did they expect from me? I was the youngest of them, after all. Therefore, I have an excuse to be able to make mistakes. (And to not do any work. Heheh.)

I wanted to know for sure if Norway was really mad at me, though. He hasn't talked to me since the meeting, and I wasn't sure if I could bear the thought of him ignoring me. I decided that I would call him in the morning. I wasn't going to apologize; I was too proud for that. I would just pretend like nothing ever happened.

With a bit of a better mood, I stood up, sprawled out on the couch, and fell asleep.

* * *

Checking up on Prussia- his and Germany's house

There isn't really much to say about our little Gilbo at the moment. He was carried home in his alcoholic stupor and everything was taken care of by his brother. So yeah. He is just sleeping off his awesome beer. How 'bout them lowered drinking ages in Germany, eh?

* * *

No POV- Ikebukuro

The trio walked through the streets of Ikebukuro, trying to appear normal for Japan's sake. Well, Prussia could never act absolutely normal, but he was doing exceptionally well. He only tried to conquer Japan's vital regions three times. Iceland was walking haughtily. She did not want to be there at all, and you could clearly tell by the way her face slightly scrunched whenever the Prussian talked. To make things worse, she could not get in contact with her beloved Norge, so she was still on-edge from the events prior to this.

"Kiku when are we gonna be there? All this walking is making me unawesomely sweaty." Prussia grumbled. He wasn't even really that sweaty at all. It was a nice, crisp morning. He was just lazy, of course. It annoyed him that they couldn't just call each other by their country names. They had to use their real names from now on. Couldn't have people finding out about them, could we now?

A sigh emitted from both Japan and Iceland. "We are almost here." The shorter man stated. They were now close to the outskirts of the city. Gilbert huffed and continued walking, his luggage dragging against the ground.

Iceland stared at Prussia's bag, which was now ripping from being drug like that. What the hell? This guy had no brains at all. Not wanting to bear another minute of that stupid noise coming from the luggage, the Nordic whipped the bag out of the unsuspecting Prussian's hands and shoved it in his arms. "There you go." She said tautly, her face even.

"That was so not cool. If you wanted me to stop, you could've just asked." Prussia said with his cocky half-grin.

Lucia glared icily at the red-eyed menace and continued walking, concentrating very hard on the ground. Sadly, this caused her to smack into the back of Japan, who had finally stopped in front of their destination.

"…Sorry, Kiku." She mumbled, her face turning a thousand different shades of red. (more out of anger than embarrassment, mind you.) The slightly jostled Japan nodded and led the two teens inside. He silently said goodbye to his beloved home, for he knew that it would be in shambles soon enough. "Here it is. Try to unpack as much as you could. School will be starting soon. You each should have some uniforms in your closets and directions to Raira Academy are on the kitchen table. Sayonara." Japan said with a bow before handing the keys to Iceland and leaving with a slight cringe on his face.

The two teens were dumbstruck for a moment. It was actually starting to dawn on them now that they were going to be stuck there together. (and they never heard Japan talk that much before.)

"I still don't get why we have to go to school. I already know that I'm way better than everyone else, so why even bother?" Prussia stated, fueling his ever-growing ego.

Iceland held back the temptation to roll her eyes at the ex-nation and settled with just ignoring him instead. Twirling the keys in her hand, she walked up to the door of the medium-sized house, shoved the key in, and turned it.

"Wooooooo!" Prussia yelled as he barreled past Iceland into the nicely furnished home….and right into a badly placed _kotatsu_. He landed on the floor with a thud, breaking the helpless table and cursing very loudly in the process.

Okay, there was only so much that Iceland could take, and this was definitely past her limit. They expect so much out of her, jeez.

"Seriously? You are barely even in the door and you already broke something! You are absolutely hopeless!" she said frostily to the Prussian with balled fists. "You are just jealous of my mad skills. It takes a truly awesome person like me to break a table in half like that. And little Gilbird here landed perfectly on my head." Prussia shot back with his self-superior tone while patting said bird affectionately.

If looks could kill, Prussia would be dead a million times over. Iceland was not happy at all. What made her even more upset was that she was this mad so early on. The albino was going to pay dearly. "_Hvernig í fjandanum ertu stórfurðulegur brot á borð? Hví lætur þú svo heimskulega ? Þú ert bara góð fyrir fávita neitt!_" she continued to yell, now in her native tongue.

And what did Prussia do? He totally blocked out everything she was saying and walked away like it was nothing.

Bad decision.

Very bad.

Iceland quickly caught up to Prussia and latched onto his arm very tightly. She looked up at the teen, who was about a foot taller than her, with her 'expressionless' face and continued to squeeze the life out of his arm. "If you pull _anything _stupid like that ever again, I will not hesitate to beat that inflated ego right out of you." She hissed. "Slowly and painfully." To punctuate her words, Iceland swiftly plucked a small handful hair from Prussia's head, causing him to yelp in surprise before gaining his swagger again. "Oho, I'm _so_ scared." He taunted, sticking out his tongue.

He sure is on a roll here.

Lúcía, who now gained most of her composure (and logical thinking) back, decided that she would just ignore him. So with that, she left him in the living room to go upstairs, chanting 'he's not worth it, he's not worth it. Norway. He wouldn't want you to get mad.' repeatedly in her head. School would get her mind off of things. Yeah. That sounded good.

Prussia however, did not want to be ignored, so he made sure to follow the poor Nordic up the stairs and tap her shoulder once she reached the hallway.

Lúcía turned around, holding back yet another exasperated sigh. As soon as she did so, the Prussian looked her straight in the eye and hugged her. Before she could say anything, he went back down the stairs with an evil smirk on his face. Charming the ladies _always_ made them forgive you.

Also, he didn't want her to be mad at him. That was not awesome. So, he actually did want to make a small effort into becoming friends with Iceland. She also had a fellow bird-companion after all, so she couldn't be that bad once you got past her general antisocialness. Hopefully.

Well, time to get down to business. _Bauernfruhstuck_ sounded easy enough to make. He saw Germany make it plenty of times, so he had a good idea of what to do. All he needed now was to see if Japan had the right ingredients...

Prussia sauntered to the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator door. What lied before him was well, foreign.

Unfortunately, Japan did not stock up on their own country's staple ingredients. He thought that it would be good for them to get used to his culture. He was even kind enough to leave a couple simple recipes for them.

Prussia was not very happy. All he saw was a bunch of raw fish, some seaweed, and a couple giant sacks of rice on the counter. What the hell was he supposed to do with these? There was no way he was eating any of this stuff. It was too weird and unawesome.

But what else could he do? He definitely wasn't going to starve. It takes a lot of energy to be as awesome as him, you know.

The albino teen grabbed the paper with the recipes neatly written on the paper in German, Japanese, and Icelandic and tried to determine which would be easiest to make.

Hm. _Oyaku_ sounds easy enough. The paper explained that all he needed to do was keep the rice in water for 30 minutes, then boil it for another 30. Gilbert figured that he could skip leaving it in the water and just boil it because he still needed to get ready for school. Grabbing a pot and a sack of rice, he walked over to a new-looking gas stove and poured the rice into the pot all the way to the top. He then walked over to the sink and filled it with water, which spilled some rice out in the process.

"Okay. We got this. Right, Gilbird?" he said confidently while striding back to the stove and setting the pot on to boil. It seemed good enough. Now he could go get changed and check out his room. Awesoooome.

Prussia grabbed his suitcase and ran up the stairs, leaving Gilbird to 'watch' the rice. he barged into his new room and threw his suitcase on the simple bed. He sighed with relief. At least they had normal beds. The almost six-foot-tall nation opened up the suitcase discreetly and pulled out several blank leather bound books. He rushed over to the closet as if someone was watching him and gently placed them on the top shelf. There was no way Iceland could reach up that high. So now that they were out of the way, he could get changed. Gilbert grabbed the blue uniform with a slight frown of distaste on his perfect face. But after pondering for a moment, he decided that he would be the only one to make the uniform look awesome. Everyone will be jealous of how amazing he will look in it. He can already imagine all of the girls hanging onto his arm and the guys glaring jealously at him. He'd rule the school and claim their vital regions. Wait- WAIT. NO. WHAT IS THIS?

Prussia yelped and was dragged out of his daydream gone sour. He shuddered at the mental image of France and England in the girl's uniform prancing around. How did that even enter his mind...?

Oh yeah. Now he remembered. The one time when America had that Christmas party France and England drank their brains out and stole the clothes that Hungary got from Austria. That was kinda funny, though. It was the only thing he really remembered from that night. Huh.

Poor Gilbert shook his platinum head furiously, trying to get rid his mind of the disturbing flashback.

"Gross." was all he muttered before continuing over to his bed to set his uniform down and search through his bag for his favorite cologne. Once said cologne was found, he lifted off his shirt and sprayed it all over his toned chest, enveloping the room in it's strong, slight citrusy scent before putting on a white undershirt, buttoning up the blue jacket halfway, pulling on the pants, and repeating the process.

Prussia stared at himself with adoration in the vanity for a while. He just looked so damn sexy in that uniform. He should get more. He'll have the whole school nosebleeding with his presence.

After thinking for a moment, he snuck back over to his closet and pulled out one of the books. He just had to document this very special moment in his journal. He pulled out the pen he conveniently hooked onto the first page and sat on his bed.

_Dear Journal,_

_I am so awesome. Everyone's gonna go crazy over me here. Once I win them over with my sheer sexiness, I will seize all of their vital regions. Hungary's not here to stalk me with a frying pan, so I'm good. _

_Until my next awesome entry, Gilbert Weillschmidt._

Happy with himself, Prussia stowed his book back in his hiding spot and began to prance around his room. "You know that I love you boy, hot like Mexico, rejoice. At this point I gotta choose nothin' to lose~" he sang.

The teen did not know why, but that song always seemed to be stuck in his head. Oh well, it was a good song. "Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro!" he continued in a high, off-key tone. "I want you babe, I want you babe, Fernando~"

Now he was full out belting the song and using his cologne as a microphone. "Don't want a kiss, don't want a touch, just want my cigarette hush. Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto~"

Pelvic thrust. "ALEJANDRO, ALEJANDRO! ALE-ALEJANDRO, ALE-ALEJANDRO~"

Wait-

What if Lúcía heard him? He should stop. That would be so unawesome if she decided to blackmail him. He took a deep breath and tried to rid himself of the urge to burst out in song catchy lyrics? WHY? And was that cackling he heard?

* * *

Lúcía stopped dead, her comb brush falling out of her silky hair. Was that Prussia singing...?

She stifled a giggle and continued to brush her hair until she heard him practically yell "ALEJANDRO". She bit her lip. Nope. It wasn't working. She started to laugh out loud now. This was priceless. Her laugh started to spiral out of control. Tears formed in her eyes as she doubled over.

She calmed down a bit after Prussia stopped. That made her day a bit better. Maybe she can find some way to hold that over him. She began to chuckle again, but now it was an evil, sadistic laugh. This was going to be good.

* * *

**DUN DUNN. And I leave you with that for now. **

**I'm pretty happy with how this chapter came out. I named it Thanks For The Memories because it kind of goes with how Lucia was troubled with the events from the meeting. She cares about her Norge. c:**

**I had to put in Prussia changing. Seriously. He's just-**

**/brick'd**

**And the song. c:**

**Lady Gaga is deadly when you are in the middle of writing.**

**Whoever can guess how I got that name will get a shout out and a superultrahappyamazing cyber cookie.**

***Translation for the Icelandic: How the hell do you freaking break a table? Why do you act so stupidly? You are just a good for nothing imbecile!**

**I highly doubt that it's 100 percent right. Google Translate isn't very trustworthy. o.o;;**

***Also, in case you didn't know, a kotatsu is a is a low wooden table frame covered by a blanket with like, a tabletop on top of it. They're used in Japan.**

***Bauernfruhstuck is a German food. It's basically eggs mixed with bacon, tomatoes, ham, and potatoes. c: Annnnd Oyaku is rice porridge.  
**

**Reviews are appreciated! :D**

**~Aurora**


End file.
